Twin Reign
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: While Guy Oturan is dead in his mid thirties, Oturan had to move on mating with Vegeta with a coincidence since Bulma breaks up with him. Hunchest, Oturan's other twin, was sent out of planet Seraen by Speice's older cousin, King Orga of Seraen, who takes heed on her revenge to find Oturan! Inspire by Nickyjoet's Dragonball C: The Dark Vegeta Trilogy!
1. Loyal Coincidence

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: While Guy Oturan is dead in his mid thirties, Oturan had to move on mating with Vegeta with a coincidence. Hunchest was sent out of planet Seraen by Speice's older cousin, King Orga of Seraen, who takes heed on her revenge to find Oturan! Inspire by Nickyjoet's Dragonball C: The Dark Vegeta Trilogy! Don't forget Piccolo is still here on Earth, and Goku is still an adult!

Rated: T

Genres: Romance/Humor

Reign of the Saiyans

 **Chapter 1: Loyal Coincidence**

 **Planet Seraen**

Ever since Speice destruct some of the continent of planet Seraen, most of the Seraenians who live in some continent that Speice destroyed goes to either planet Earth, or planet Yardrat with the surviving Saiyans.

 **33 years later at the mirage...**

A woman wearing a shoulder off mesh sleeves that reveal her chest over her strapless cleavage top, a black spandex pants with a white thong strap up under her pants, and a dark purple slip-on shoes.

The scorpion tattoo is on the side of her left eye over her left eyebrow.

She also have a zebra pattern tattoo on her forearms to her lower arms under her mesh sleeves.

Her other arm has a cheetah pattern tattoo under her mesh sleeves.

Her scars is shown all over her back.

She was one of the Seraenians who travels to Earth instead of planet Yardrat, where all the living Saiyans survived out of planet Vegeta.

The woman, Hunchest, was the same age and same looks as Oturan.

She was wandering around while she hovers through the mirage.

Some beads of sweat is on Hunchest's face.

She used an energy blast to shoot energy toward the dune, and hovers down to cool down.

She crossed her arms over her chest and look up toward the sky.

"You know, miuhi (mother), you teaches me some of your secrets before you died with me," Hunchest said.

"But I fake my death to survive.

Fouhi (father) was a great dad to me since he teach me the meaning of a Saiyan.

Oturan is already starting a new life here on this planet Earth.

(King Orga, I'll finish Oturan for your cousin Speice since he was killed by her!)"

 **Capsule Corp**

Bulma was very disappointed about her husband Vegeta.

Trunks and Bulla sat on the couch next to each other.

"Trunks, Bulla, I really have some bad news for the both of you," said Bulma.

"I know he is manly and all, but he is feeling so serious right now, but really, he has to leave here at the Capsule Corp."

"Mom, why would you do that?" Bulla asked, in a worried voice.

"I love him!"

"I know, Bulla," said Bulma.

"But most of the time, I had so much pressure with him."

Trunks stands up. "Mom, I really had to say this, because it was all my fault," Trunks said.

"I was the one to blame, not you or dad."

"Explain," said Bulma.

"Everything," Trunks said.

"If you break up, I'm going with dad."

"No, Trunks! You're staying with me!" shouted Bulma.

"I don't want your father to hurt you anymore!"

Vegeta appeared.

His hair was shorter than last time. He wore a red undershirt under his black vest unzipped, black fingerless gloves, black spandex pants, and silver boots.

"What's all the comments, woman?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma glared at Vegeta.

"Woman? Woman?!" shouted Bulma.

She slapped Vegeta, and stare at Trunks and Bulla.

"Trunks, Bulla, go to your room."

She stares at Vegeta again.

"Vegeta, I hate to say this, because we're breaking up."

"You want to break up with me?" Vegeta asked.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"What's wrong with you, Vegeta?!" shouted Bulma.

"You don't even what is breaking up?

Breaking up is like splitting up, like we won't see each other again for weeks!"

"That's fine, woman, if you'll never be my wife for the rest of your life, then so be it!" Vegeta shouted.

Trunks and Bulla was hiding behind the wall to listen to Bulma and Vegeta's conversation.

"No, mom is breaking with daddy," whispered Bulla, whimpering.

"Be quiet, Bulla, or they'll hear us," Trunks shushed.

"Go pack all your stuff with your Saiyan strength!" Bulma shouted, voice breaking.

"You're no longer in our family, but you are Vegeta, only Vegeta!"

"I will!" Vegeta shouted. He hovers to his master bedroom.

Bulma's face turns depressed. She kneel down, and starts sobbing.

 **East District 439**

Hunchest hovers down somewhere at the East District 439.

"Ah! I feel a huge amount of energy in the south!" exclaimed Hunchest.

She put her index and middle finger on her forehead to feel that energy.

"I must have hit the jackpot!" She starts laughing cruelly.

 **Oturan's House**

Oturan was doing chores together with Guy Oturan while their 12 year old daughter Serene was meditating and hovering.

Oturan has scars all over her right side of her face and her body.

She still wores her Seraenian clothes such as her gold and black strapless cleavage top, matching pants and fingerless gloves, and brown slip-on shoes.

Guy Oturan wore the same clothes as Oturan, but topless.

Serene wore a black tube top and the same bottoms as Oturan.

"Are you enjoying doing chores together, honey?" Oturan laughed.

"Yes, my sweetums," said Guy Oturan.

Someone breaks the front door.

"Mom!" Serene exclaimed.

"There's someone breaking though our house!"

A woman chuckled evilly.

"Oturan, I've been looking for you all my life!" chuckled Hunchest.

"Someone knows my name!" Oturan exclaimed.

She ran toward the front door.

She stare at the door and glared at Hunchest as Serene hugged her mother.

"What gives? It's not rightful to rob our house if we can kick your ass!"

"I'm not here to rob your living place, Oturan…" chuckled Hunchest.

"But I was assigned to kill you."

"Who the hell are you, trying to knock our door that way?" Oturan shouted.

"I'm your older twin sister, Hunchest," said Hunchest.

"What sister do I have like a coward?" Oturan shouted.

"Let me tell you a flashback, Oturan," said Hunchest, in a calm voice.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _First, it started out at the hospital in planet Seraen._

 _Serene, the queen of planet Seraen, was pregnant._

 _Her husband, Prince Bussel was helping her._

" _Push, Serene, just keep pushing!" Prince Bussel huffed._

 _Queen Serene groaned and grunted in pain._

 _A baby was pulled out._

 _A doctor stare directly at Queen Serene's vagina._

" _It's a girl!" exclaimed a doctor._

" _Oh! It appeared that you have another baby!"_

 _Queen huffed in labor and starts yelling._

" _Get out of my body! Bear yourself!" Queen Serene._

 _Another baby comes out as it cries._

 _Is it another girl, doctor?" Prince Bussel asked._

" _Yes," said the doctor._

" _I'll called the first baby, Hunchest, and the second baby, Oturan," Queen Serene chuckled, cudding both of her twin babies._

 ***Flashback ends***

"I was born few seconds before you were born, Oturan," said Hunchest.

"You betrayed your heritage, you killed Speice, and now's the time to kill you!"

She stabbed Oturan in the chest, but missed.

Guy Oturan appeared in front of Oturan and guarded her.

"Leave her alone, witch!" Guy Oturan shouted.

"Well, maybe I'll killed you instead!" said Hunchest, smirking.

She stabbed Guy Oturan in the chest at a lightyear speed with her fist.

"Ah…" Guy Oturan groaned.

He spits out blood and fell on his back, dead as his eyes are opened.

"Dad, no!" yelled Serene.

"What are you thinking, Hunchest?" Oturan shouted.

"He is our older brother who's my husband!"

"Go ahead and cry," said Hunchest, smirking.

"Weeping out tears does not even make your father back to life."

She went out of Oturan's house.

Serene kneel down toward her father. "Dad!" Serene sobbed.

"Guy…" said Oturan, in depressed voice.

She grabs Serene's shoulders.

 **Later in the evening…**

Oturan sat on her couch as her arms are between her legs.

"Guy…"

She went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She removed all her clothes on, except her thong.

Oturan quickly turns on the hot water in depression.

She turns frustrated as she splashes some water.

After she was showered, she dried herself, and wrapped her towel around her chest.

She pull down the back of her towel and go to the living room.

 **Living Room**

The dead body of Guy Oturan was still there along with his piercing chest.

"Guy…" she whispered.

She slammed the ground with her fists.

"Guy! Why did you sacrfice yourself?

You were my only family left to survive!"

She starts sobbing hysterically.

Serene appeared. "Mom, how could you scare me like that?" Serene sobbed.

Oturan hugged Serene.

"He's gone, Serene, he's gone for good…" wailed Oturan.

 **Kami's Tower**

Piccolo exclaimed, "Who's losing their energy?"

Oturan appeared in her Seraenian clothes.

She was depressed.

"Piccolo, I'm afraid…" sniffled Oturan.

"Afraid about what? Who was killed?" Piccolo asked.

"G...g…" stuttered Oturan.

"Gohan? He can be dead!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"It's Guy, my husband," sniffled Oturan.

"Do you think you can be invited at his Seraenian funeral?"

"I do know some about Seraenian funeral like the one on Goku's funeral," Piccolo said.

" Thanks, Piccolo," said Oturan, in depressed voice.

Piccolo grabs Oturan's shoulder.

"You're always thankful to me," Piccolo said.

"(Who, or what is that person who killed Guy? I had to know who!)"

 **Outside Oturan's House**

Vegeta hovered toward the entrance of Oturan's house.

"What the…?" exclaimed Vegeta.

He went straight inside with his luggage.

"Anyone here?"

Serene continued weeping as Vegeta stand toward her.

"You must be Oturan's daughter, are you?"

"Yes," Serene sniffled.

"What's with the tears?" asked Vegeta.

"My daddy, he's dead," Serene sobbed.

"What exactly happened to him?" asked Vegeta.

"That woman with the scorpion tattoo on her face that looks like my mom killed my dad!" Serene sniffled.

"She wants to kill my mom, but dad sacrifice himself for her life!"

Vegeta stare at Guy Oturan and closed his eyelids.

"Why, that's Oturan's brother!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Where's your mother? I had to come talk to her because I'm staying here!"

"She probably went to visit Piccolo," Serene sniffled.

"Thanks, kid, stay put, and take care of my luggage," said Vegeta.

Vegeta went out of Oturan's house, and hovered to the sky.

 **Kami's Tower**

"Oturan!"

Piccolo was levitating while crossing his arms over his chest and crossed his legs.

"You're too late, Vegeta," Piccolo said. "She just left."

"Piccolo? You're still alive?" exclaimed Vegeta.

"That person like me died in a lava was a decoy," Piccolo said.

"Where in the blaze is Oturan?" shouted Vegeta.

"She probably went to a place where you bring her to drink back in 12 years ago," Piccolo said.

Vegeta paused.

"You would know about my life, Namekian, don't try to look at one of secrets!" growled Vegeta.

"It's not really my fault I had a humongous brain, unlike yours!" Piccolo shouted, in a stubborn voice.

Vegeta growled as his veins bulged.

"(That green bean Namekian, he's more stubborn then he faked his dead!)"

He hovers down to the beach.

 **Beach**

Oturan was walking on the shores barefooted desperately.

Vegeta appeared.

"Oturan!" said Vegeta.

"...!" Oturan exclaimed.

She ran inside the bar as Vegeta follows her.

 **Bar**

Oturan sat down on the counter.

"One White Foreshore, please."

Oturan grabs her money under her chest, and give it to the bartender.

The bartender grabs a cup and fill a drink for Oturan.

"Here you go," said the bartender.

"Huh? Where's Sidney Jr.?" Oturan asked.

"She works only in the weekend," said the bartender.

Oturan quickly drink up her cup.

"That hit the spot!" Oturan sighed.

She grabs more money under her chest, almost all of her money.

"I'll grab some refills, shall we?"

The bartender grabs another cup and pour some White Foreshore.

"Pour it to me, sir."

"Why don't you want to do it yourself?" asked the bartender.

"I'm sorry, I was having the worse time of my life!" Oturan shouted, slurring.

"I'll have what the sexy lady have," said a person, giving more amount of money than Oturan.

The bartender quickly grab a cup and fill in the same drink as Oturan.

Oturan glared at the person she recognized.

"Hey, you, *hic* what do you think you're doing *hic* here?" Oturan hiccups, slurring.

"Snap out of it, Oturan," barked Vegeta.

"...you shouldn't be drinking more than me since I made my day the worse than yours!"

Oturan moves drunkly and pointed at Vegeta.

"Shut the *hic* up, old man," Oturan hiccups, slurring.

"My man was killed today by *hic* my idiotic twin from hell!"

"Make me!" shouted Vegeta, guzzling beer.

He shouted at the bartender, "Who are you, bartender?"

"Yieldley," the bartender said.

"Refill my drink, Yieldley," said Vegeta.

"I'm no fearful for you, old man," Yieldley said, smirking.

"I don't mind you horsing around…

...but if you're going to argue with that scarred chick, do it outside."

Vegeta quickly drank up his beer.

"What makes you *hic* have a bad day, Vegeta?" slurred Oturan.

"Bulma and I *hic*, break up, so I had to leave the Capsule Corp…and the Gravity Room…" Vegeta hiccups, voice breaking.

"I should be the *hic* one who cries, not *hic* you!" slurred Oturan.

Oturan grabs her drink, and drank it all up.

"Saiyan prince don't have emotion, *hic* got it?"

Yieldley starts shaking one of the barrel that says White Foreshore.

"It appeared that there is a cup of White Foreshore left," Yieldley said.

"That refill's mine!" shouted Vegeta and Oturan.

Yieldley glare at both Oturan and Vegeta.

"Outside, sobers," Yieldley said.

Oturan and Vegeta glared at each other drunkenly as they hovers outside.

Vegeta shoves Oturan toward the barrel.

"Jackass!" Oturan snarled.

Oturan tried getting up as the barrel breaks and fell on the dune of sand.

Vegeta laughed drunkenly, "Who knew you had such a klutz?"

"I don't even care if your wife is breaking up with you!" Oturan shouted.

"Then I don't even care if your brother husband is dead!" slurred Vegeta.

"Ooh! You're dead!" Oturan shouted, powering up to super Saiyan.

"Don't surpassed me!" shouted Vegeta, powering up to super Saiyan.

Oturan and Vegeta attacked each other.

Vegeta, on purpose, ripped one upper part of Oturan's clothes.

Oturan exclaimed, and starts smirking.

"You'll regret it for touching my breasts!" Oturan laughed drunkenly.

She pulled her upper clothes down to reveal her chest.

Vegeta screams, "Gross! I wish I can get used to boobs!"

Oturan pull her upper clothes back up and kicked Vegeta in the groin as kneel to feel his pain.

"Aaaaah! My groin!"

Oturan turns away from Vegeta.

He suddenly grabs Oturan's legs as she fell.

"Don't go, Oturan…"

"What do you want?" shouted Oturan.

"I have something to say, Oturan," Vegeta huffed.

Vegeta's face is almost closer to Oturan.

"I have no choice, but to do this…"

He kissed Oturan in the lip.

Oturan still had her eyes opened and wide, but she is feeling the emotion and closes her eyes and starts moaning.

They fell to the shores as they continued kissing each other.

 **The next day...**

Oturan woke up. She looked around.

She was actually in her bedroom, wrapping herself in her blanket.

She went off of her bed, and suddenly saw herself only in her purple thong.

Someone was grumbling deeply.

Oturan stare at that person she slept with.

It was Vegeta, and he is completely naked.

Oturan starts screaming stubbornly, grabbing the blanket to cover herself.

"VEGETA! GET YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"

Vegeta exclaimed, "Where am I?"

Oturan threw most of Vegeta's clothes at him.

"Don't expect me to see your penis anymore!" shouted Oturan.

"Who expected us to come here all the sudden?!"

Vegeta puts on his clothes from last night.

"You idiot, we were out of control while we're drunk!" Vegeta barked.

"It's over now," sighed Oturan.

"There will be a funeral in the early evening."

"Your mate?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't make me cry," said Oturan, in lower voice.

"Why won't you fight the murderer back?" Vegeta asked.

"Shut up! Don't make me think about it!" shouted Oturan, in normal voice.

"I don't remember what you told me about your other twin last night," Vegeta said.

"I would never try thinking about it until the end of the funeral," huffed Oturan.

Vegeta grabs Oturan and starts smirking.

"Why wait if we can make love?" Vegeta asked.

"With my wife gone, and your husband killed, all that's left with the both of us is to bond ourselves as couples."

"Couples?" exclaimed Oturan.

"Like what Bulma said, it does not matter how old I am, I can mate you now," Vegeta said.

"If I don't have someone to love, I would marry my brother," said Oturan.

"Now that he is gone for good, I'm on my own with Serene, and there is no more turnbacks."

Vegeta moves closer to Oturan.

"I would be a good father to Serene since she is also a Saiyan," Vegeta said, smirking.

"Vegeta, you're so close to me, I can't even breathe," huffed Oturan.

"Nothing can bring me down, Oturan, but you lift my spirits up," Vegeta chuckled.

He starts kissing Oturan's cheek.

Oturan's cheeks turns 10 shades of red.

"Vegeta, you…" chuckled Oturan.

She kissed him in the lips and starts moaning.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Another twin of Oturan?! That was unexpected!**

 **Since my first anniversary of joining in this website (12/9/15), I change my username Aym Blast to AymNaruGeta because Naruto and Vegeta appeared in the profile every update except MLK Day.**

 **Nickyjoet, if you are reading this now (if you have any free time), I will support you with the Dragonball C: Dark Vegeta Trilogy stories! I love your story, since you put Piccolo and Vegeta in Bulma and Goku's situation!**

 **What if Vegeta leaves the Brief family? I'll have Bulma breaking up with Vegeta as he moves in with Oturan in the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Sorry, if anybody hates the B/V couples, this story might be an interested for you, and I'm not offensive about it.**

 **I don't really have any dialogue for Guy Oturan, that's why I start giving up on him by making Hunchest killed him, but later on, I'll make him had more dialogue if I wrote a story about Oturan in the past or the Seraenian Saga during the invasion of planet Vegeta (if my all stories with Oturan are organized).**

 **Please, do not leave views, but leave some reviews while you think about this story!**

 **Instead of reviewing the story, maybe I can asked you 5 questions each chapter to get more reviews:**

 **1) What's your favorite part of this chapter?**

 **2) Although the 33 years old Oturan has scars on her right side of her face and her whole body, how do you think you would you describe her characteristics?**

 **3) Do you like the detail of my new OC character, Hunchest (Oturan's other twin sibling)? Explain about Hunchest if you like!**

 **4) Is this chapter perfectly combined with romance and humor?**

 **5) Do you think I'm offensive in some of my notes each of the end of this chapter or story?**


	2. Eulogy and Memories

**Chapter 2: Eulogy and Memories**

 **Later in the early evening...**

Oturan was dressed all in black.

She wore a black strapless top that was actually connect her tight black pants and her strapless top with golden zipper up between her chest all the way down to her belly.

Oturan also have black thick bangle on her left wrist, golden hoop earrings, and boots with high heel.

Oturan also have her makeup on such as her shades of black eye shadow and her extra volume of mascara.

She went to the living room to get Serene.

"Serene, darling, are you ready?" asked Oturan.

Her daughter shook her head.

Serene wore a one shoulder sleeves black top that shows her bare right shoulders with her right arm, white pants with belts, white earrings, and black flats.

Oturan grabs her sport coats along with her purse.

"(I wonder what's taking so long for Vegeta to get ready?)"

Vegeta appeared.

He wore a white dress shirt that buttoned down to his nude chest, black suit, and black shoes.

"Where is your vehicle?" Vegeta asked.

Oturan starts shrieking as she blushed as her hand went into her chest.

Serene was puzzled.

She clear her throat.

"Vegeta, we don't usually use vehicle all the time…" stammered Oturan.

"...but we fly instead."

Vegeta grabs a capsule from his pocket.

He press the button, as a puff of smoke turns into a hovercar.

"You ride a hovercar?" Serene asked.

"Yes, my ex-wife force me to ride this while I took my daughter Bulla to shopping," said Vegeta.

"You have a daughter named Bulla?" Serene asked.

"I used to have her, but Bulma would keep Trunks and Bulla," said Vegeta.

"Trunks…" Oturan sighed.

Vegeta hovered down toward the front seat of the hovercar.

"I'm named Vegeta, only Vegeta, since I left Bulma," said Vegeta.

He opened the passenger door for Oturan as she sat on the passenger seat.

"This is the first time I was on a hovercar," Oturan said.

Serene hover down toward the back of the seat of the hovercar, and grabs the seat belt.

"This must be the seat belt, right?" asked Serene.

"Yes," Vegeta said.

He puts on his seatbelt.

"Why do we even had it if we're Saiyans?"

Oturan puts her seatbelt on.

"For safety," said Oturan.

"We don't want anyone to die of car crash, and that's why we have seatbelt."

Vegeta starts driving the hovercar as it hovers.

 **Funeral**

Everyone including the Z-fighters, Gohan's family, Krillin's, Goku's, and especially Bulma's family attended the funeral.

Most of them wore black.

Oturan depressively grabs Serene as her daughter starts weeping.

"Dad…" Serene sobs.

Piccolo appeared walking on the alter. He still wore his usual clothes, but it was black.

"I would thank most of you who attended Guy's funeral," said Piccolo.

"I too trained Guy to be strong just like I taught Gohan back then.

He survived out of planet Seraen when Speice destruct some of the continent of that planet.

About 18 year ago, Oturan as a older teenager killed Speice when she got her memories back.

Before that happened, Guy and I met again when Speice's minions battle Goku…

...his son Gohan…

...and Vegeta to kidnapped Oturan again.

Without Guy, Oturan won't ever be saved."

Piccolo stare at Oturan.

"Oturan, please do, and think how you feel about Guy."

Everyone applauded as Oturan walk to the alter.

Oturan stare at Piccolo.

"Thanks, Piccolo, I know you appreciate Guy," Oturan said.

She stare at everyone.

"Not only Piccolo cares about Guy, but me as the same.

I never seen Guy when I was born in Seraen.

Speice told me about him every time I slept back then.

I first saw his face when he protected me from Speice's minions to kidnapped me and sent me back to Speice.

But, this is not about Speice the whole time like the last time I talk about him during my engagement party...

...but this, this is the most important moment was to love."

Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Bulma, Bulla, Chi-Chi, Puar, Gohan, Pan, Videl, and many others starts bursting their tears.

Oturan starts sniffling, "Love really hurts for good, even when your loved one is already dead.

I know there was one time that his voice is soft, yet blinded...

...love is yet blind, and the whole world feels like a song...

...the song was exciting, the song was completely wrong...

...I dream that in the future, that days had gone by...

...since Kami invented hope, and more people are dying for their lives…"

Oturan's voice breaks.

"...Kami is afraid of us...

...that our dreams are full of wasted nightmares…

...the songs are free, that they are never sang by Kami...

...the pride of the tigers roared into our nightmares...

...the season had change, as the hour turns into days…"

Oturan starts shouting.

"...the COLD-BLOODED DAYS, MY YOUNGER DAYS ARE NUMB!"

Oturan calm herself down as she continue sniffling.

"But, Guy, he's the only family I had left before my daughter was born...

...when we spent together living here on Earth.

Without him, I only have my daughter, myself, and I…

…but Guy is living in the dream I dreamed...

...our important dream is…"

Vegeta went to the alter to console Oturan.

"...our dream…"

Oturan starts hugging Vegeta and starts sobbing.

 **Graveyard**

Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien was holding the coffin with Guy Oturan dead inside.

Everyone follow them.

They put down the coffin on the grass.

"Piccolo, on three, shoot the coffin," said Goku.

"One…two...three…"

"Daddy!" Serene sobs.

"Three!" shouted Goku.

Piccolo bellows and shoot the coffin with Guy Oturan dead inside with his energy waves.

"Good-bye, Guy…" Piccolo said, emotionless.

Oturan's tears flown down to her face.

"Guy...I love you…" sniffled Oturan, in lower voice.

She hugged Serene as her daughter continued sobbing.

"Guy, I know you as a trusted sibling to Oturan…" Gohan said.

"...but it's too late that I admit that you're also one of my heroes."

 **Later...**

Oturan was standing at the lookout.

"Oturan, let's go back to your house!" said Vegeta.

Oturan grabs her chest. "You'll stay inside me with your soul, Guy," Oturan said.

"...and you will always be around me."

"Are you even listening, Oturan?" shouted Vegeta.

"Geez, you don't had to yell at me!" Oturan sighed.

Oturan stand toward Vegeta in front of the hovercar.

"Where is my daughter?"

"I sent her to Piccolo for the night," said Vegeta.

"But-" Oturan said.

"No buts about it," said Vegeta. "You'll spent time with me while Serene is up at the Kami's Tower."

"What now? Why did you want to spend time with me?" Oturan shouted.

Vegeta pointed at Oturan's chest.

"I'll force you to remove your bra your wearing underneath your clothes," said Vegeta.

Oturan stares at her chest, and toward Vegeta stubbornly.

"You pervert! You want to see my boobs?" Oturan shouted.

"Do it now, or I'll kill your daughter immediately," said Vegeta, in a calm voice.

"There's nobody out there looking at you."

"Why do you always had to make such a cruel and embarrassing choice?" Oturan sighed angrily.

She unclipped the back of her strapless bra underneath her clothes.

She grabs her rest of her pale pink convertable brassiere under her breasts and quickly puts it inside her purse.

Oturan paused, and starts feeling relief.

"I think I'm comfortable without my bra on!"

"(Damn it, I thought she would be embarrassed…)" thoughts Vegeta, blushing.

"Vegeta, I was just thinking that we should head to the beach for a walk," Oturan said.

"Why the beach?" asked Vegeta.

"I told you the beach would calm me down when I'm depressed," Oturan said.

"I start lying down on the dune to make myself feel better.

If not, then I would walk along the shores barefooted."

"If you're going there, Oturan..." said Vegeta.

"...you're not going with those boots on."

He pointed toward Oturan's boots that have high heels that makes her a bit taller than Vegeta.

"That's fine, I have flats inside my purse!" Oturan said, digging inside her purse.

She removed both of her boots and puts on her black flats.

She starts shaking her feet and feel stiff. "My feet still feel wobbly…"

Vegeta chuckled, "How did you bring all that stuff with you?"

"I'm half Seraenian, Vegeta, that's how they had secrets back in Seraen," said Oturan.

"Idiot! Why are laughing at me?" She punched Vegeta in the chest.

"You seem to act like me when I made my ex-wife laugh with all of that explaination," Vegeta said.

"She always think I was annoyed by her. But you, you made me laugh."

"I did?" asked Oturan.

"Let's go ahead to the beach," Vegeta said.

 **Beach**

Oturan lied down on the dunes as Vegeta lied on the opposite side.

"I always thought lying down would calm myself down," said Oturan.

"It helps me focus my mind."

Vegeta lied down on the other side.

"I still don't feel it," Vegeta said, emotionless.

"Vegeta, just think what happened when Bulma breaks you up," said Oturan.

Vegeta close his eyes.

"Without Bulma, I wouldn't have Trunks anymore, nor Bulla," Vegeta said.

"I made her happy, but not myself. What's left of me is my pride as the prince of all Saiyans."

Oturan stands up toward Vegeta.

"I don't really think you're emotional enough like me," said Oturan.

Vegeta opened his eyes again and stand up. "I'm not done, Oturan," Vegeta said.

"...I still dream of coming back to my home planet. My home planet feels good…"

"...and we're homesick," said Oturan.

"I was going to say that my home planet is good when you were there," Vegeta said.

"You want me to live there?" asked Oturan.

"Gosh, I wish you can, but the planet is gone," Vegeta said.

"Thanks my father, who was also the prince of Saiyan," said Oturan.

"Prince Bussel?" Vegeta chuckled.

"He must be the most friendliest Saiyan I met, yet had an opposite life of mine."

"Yeah, I agreed," said Oturan. She paused.

"Weird, why are we making love if I was far too young for you and would-?"

"My father once told me that my older relative named Furne that he married someone like you who was younger than him," Vegeta said.

Oturan took off her shoes to stand on the shores.

"Oturan?"

Oturan stare away from Vegeta as she stare directly at the ocean. "I think it's best to do our own way on Earth," said Oturan.

"I'm still a Seraenian who is still learning about the human lives in Earth."

Vegeta took off his shoes to stand in front of Oturan.

"I'm also another race who still learns about Earth, Oturan…" Vegeta said.

"...what our only way to keep up with our race is love."

"What love are you talking about?" asked Oturan.

"Our emotional love," Vegeta said. "I thought you know about love."

"I do, Vegeta, but not from you," said Oturan, in depression.

Oturan stand up. "We've been here for long enough, let's go back home."

She opened the hovercar door and sits in the passenger seat.

Vegeta was standing and stare at the bright sky in pink, yellow, and orange.

"Still, the sky looks like the same color as my shirt," Vegeta said. "Your shirt is yellow?" asked Oturan.

"Pink," Vegeta said, emotionless.

Oturan starts snickering. "I only wear it temporary!" He yelled stubbornly.

"I guess you made Bulma laugh along with Yamcha and Krillin!" laughed Oturan, hysterically.

Vegeta paused and exclaimed, "Hmm, I guess you were right all along.

Anyways, we should leave."

Vegeta went inside his hovercar, and drive Oturan back home.

 **Oturan's House**

Oturan went inside her house with Vegeta.

Vegeta removed his suit coat.

"I know there's one thing you forgotten," said Oturan, smirking.

"What did I forget?" Vegeta asked.

Oturan unzipped her clothes to reveal her cleavage to her belly and move closer to Vegeta.

"I got the lust out of me," chuckled Oturan.

She unbuttoned Vegeta's dress shirt to reveal his whole bare chest.

"Let's try to make this more sexy." She stand behind Vegeta as she removed his dress shirt to revealed himself topless.

"What you need is music to your back."

"What's that supposed to mean? I actually have music from my back?" Vegeta asked.

"It's just a silly expression, my prince," chuckled Oturan. "Remember the time you first gives me a back massage?"

"You were 15, and I can still feel the cold from your shoulders," Vegeta said.

"That's right, now lied down on your stomach," said Oturan.

Vegeta lie down on his stomach.

Oturan starts massaging his back.

"I had to admit it, Oturan, you're good at massing than I do," Vegeta sighed.

"Yeah," said Oturan, in a soft voice. "Since you probably think you were playing a piano."

 ***Flashbacks***

 _18 years ago, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and the 15 years old Oturan was camping at the forest while they are eating giant fish for breakfast._

" _Vegeta, maybe you should give her a break," Goku said._

" _She seems to be worried about her concerns since she woke up."_

 _Vegeta stares at Oturan, and smirks toward her._

" _Just how do you feel about this?" asked Vegeta. He removed his gloves._

" _About what?" Oturan asked._

" _You know, I heard your question from Bulma many times, so, we'll give you private time with Oturan!" laughed Goku._

 _Goku and Gohan hovers away with the rest of the fishes that Goku caught._

 _Vegeta sat behind Oturan and massage her bare shoulders._

 _Oturan groaned, "What was that about?"_

" _Don't you know about massage?" asked Vegeta._

 _Oturan starts chuckling._

" _What are you laughing at? Am I ticklish to you?"_

" _It's funny how your learn about life on Earth," Oturan chuckled._

" _I get that a lot..." said Vegeta, smirking._

" _I feel like playing on a piano."_

" _That's really something about my talents," Oturan said._

" _You're a pianist?" asked Vegeta._

 _He continued massaging Oturan's shoulder and starts shuddering._

" _Why's your shoulders feel so cold from the outdoor shower?"_

" _You did it again," Oturan said, laughing._

" _What? About how I feel about massaging your shoulders?" asked Vegeta._

" _Yeah," Oturan said._

" _Well, I had a ocean curse that infects my blood and skin._

 _I'm not warm-blooded, but I look like a human._

 _That's probably why I feel cold all the time…_

 _...even I can survived the whole winter season with the same clothes I have on._

 _My older brother has the same curse as me."_

" _You have a brother?" asked Vegeta._

" _I'm sure he's coming to get me," Oturan said. "But where-?"_

 _Vegeta removed Oturan's strapless cleavage top._

 _Vegeta blushed as he look away._

" _Ah!" Oturan covered her chest._

" _Lie on your back," stammered Vegeta._

 _Oturan lied on her stomach._

 _Vegeta continued massaging Oturan's bare back. "Relax for now."_

 _Oturan starts moaning._

" _It would have been better if you massage my ass…" Oturan moaned._

" _Don't stop, Vegeta...ohh...yeah…Vegeta...damn, it feels good…"_

" _You're massaging my back after your turn…" said Vegeta._

 ***Flashback ends***

Vegeta quickly slept.

Oturan was still standing in front of Vegeta.

"Even you had the same reaction as me like the time you massage me at Bulma's bedroom 12 years ago…" sighed Oturan.

"...and the time when you first massage my back…"

Her voice starts breaking as she lied down in the right of Vegeta. "...I was thinking about Guy…

...but now, he's nothing but ashes…

...I guess I have no choice, Vegeta, but to make our love into one…"

She grabs Vegeta's arm with both of her hands as her nose touches Vegeta's nose for a kiss.

Suddenly, she heard Hunchest's voice.

" _ **Oturan, my aura is inside your soul,"**_ Hunchest's voice spoked.

Oturan stare around her bedroom.

"Where are you, you son of bioche?!" shouted Oturan.

" _ **If you cannot find me around you, you are curse to use your energy,"**_ Hunchest's voice continued spokes. " _ **The curse effect will be one fourth of chances.**_

 _ **Try attacking with your energy attack, and somehow you'll hurt yourself randomly."**_

Hunchest's voice echoed as her aura went into Oturan's chest.

Oturan starts groaning in pain. "What have you done to me, Hunchest?" shouted Oturan.

Hunchest's voice laughed cruelly as it echoes.

As the rest of Hunchest's aura went inside Oturan, Oturan starts screaming loudly as she feels her chest in pain.

She fell into the floor, grabbing her legs to cover her chest as she starts crying hysterically.

"Everything hurts!"

She slowly stands up and went on her king size bed with Vegeta.

"Vegeta...help...help me…my chest...my body is killing me…"

She remain unconscious and fell on Vegeta who was sleeping.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **During Oturan's speech, it almost sounded like the lyrics from I Dreamed I Dream from Les Miserables, but I rewrittened it in my own sentence,** **NOT** **coping out from the lyrics!**

 **During Oturan and Vegeta's POV, things get awkward while Oturan carries a lot of stuff just in case she went to the beach.**

 **Oturan's flashbacks is one of the reference from The Innocent Oturan (Uncut) {We don't know what chapter unless it is from the original The Innocent Oturan}!**

 **Please review if you have time!**

 **Oh, I have some questions:**

 **1) Do you read The Innocent Oturan (either original or uncut)?**

 **2) How about Shores Like White Waves (one of my masterpiece of fanfic)?**

 **3) The eulogy is just too much for you, right?**

 **4) Am I too offensive?**

 **5)** **Review, please?**


End file.
